Teddy and Victoire OneShots
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: I really don't like to write these two, but i had a few song fics, that wouldn't leave my mind, so here they are! Read and Review
1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

I Won't Say I'm In Love

Victoire Weasley sat in the Gryffindor Common Room doing homework. Teddy Lupin sat next to her. She couldn't help but sneak glances at him. This happened lately, she always looked at him. She just couldn't help it.

"Aaargh…" She groaned.

**[Meg:]****  
If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

Victoire had just broken up with her boyfriend, upon hearing he only was attracted to her eighth Veela. She knew Teddy wasn't that way, but still….****

**[Muses:]**

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**Her good sense knew she was completely crushing over Teddy, but she just couldn't bring herself to believe it.

**  
****[Meg:]****  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

If something were to go wrong, and it ruined the friendship they had, she'd never get over it.**  
****  
[Muses:]****  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

She had to deny it to protect their friendship! Right?****

**[Meg:]****  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

She would have to fight the urge to protect their friendship. Her mother had told her many times that friendship was the most important thing. Plus, her last relationship hadn't exactly worked out, and her heart still hurt thinking about it. **  
****  
[Muses:]****  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

She had to deny the love.

Vic glanced over at Teddy.

'Oh Gosh!' She thought.

'Why'd I have to do that?'****

**[Meg:]****  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

She couldn't think this way!**  
****  
[Muses:]****  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

While one part was fighting the urge, the other part of her was telling her to love him; to tell him how she felt.****

**[Meg:]****  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

'No, no, no!' She thought, thanking who ever would listen, that Teddy didn't know Legilimens.****

**[Muses:]****  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**

'Come on Vic!' The one voice whispered desperately, 'He's sitting right there!'**  
****  
[Meg:]****  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**'Stop,' Victoire told herself. 'You're not in love!'

**  
****[Muses:]****  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

Vic remembered what her mother had told her once, 'Love is the most wonderful thing. You'll know when you're in love, and you'll know if he's the right one. And know that there is nothing wrong with being in love.'****

**[Meg:]****  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**

'Fine!' She gave in, 'I'm in love!'

"Teddy…"

*** *** ***

A/N- All the bolded words are the lyrics of the song I hope it didn't sound to repetitive. I try, but songfics are always better in your head then on paper!


	2. Mary's Song

**"Mary's Song (Oh My My My)"**

Victoire couldn't believe it, later today she would be married to Teddy Lupin. She had known Teddy her whole life, but if you would have told her she would marry him, she wouldn't have believed you.

Victoire and Teddy had decided to write letters to each other before the wedding. Vic dipped her quill into the ink and started on the letter.

Dear Teddy,

**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**

I've been thinking about when we were little. It's crazy to think about all the times we had, before we realized our true feeling for each other. I think I always felt that way, it just took sometime to realize it.

**  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**

I think all of the adults in the family saw it coming. My daddy jokes that he always knew, my mummy tells me he didn't. I can't wait tell we're together. **  
**

**  
Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**

Do you remember the tree house Granddad Weasley made us? Do you remember climbing up and playing make believe? We played so many games, and even then, I think I loved you.

**  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**

Do you remember when Mum and Dad took us to the creek? Do you remember telling me that if I kissed a frog I'd turn into a princess? Do you remember me telling you that I'd rather kiss you, and then you tried?

****

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see

And then one day at Hogwarts you started to look at me differently. You had a different gleam in your eye when we did homework together. And then one day you kissed me.

**  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**

When I told Daddy I loved you, he told me he had been kidding. Mumreassured him that this was always meant to be. Mum told him that he might have been kidding but we weren't. **  
**

**  
Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**

Do you remember when we all went camping? And you stole Uncle Harry's truck for the night, and we rode up and got stuck. Remember how we ended up having to walk back to camp, and Harry grounded you?

**  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**

And that next night, you yelled at me for getting you in trouble, I yelled back. I thought we'd broken up, but when I woke up, you were outside the girl's cabin. We kissed and made up. **  
**

**  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**

Then, we were at that Muggle Park you love so much, and you asked me the one question I wanted to hear most, "Will you marry me?" I remember I cried, and hugged you saying yes over and over again, because I love you.

****

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

Now, we will be married today. I can't wait! Then, we can start our life together. I want a big family, and I know you do too. You will be the perfect father; you're so good with James, Al and Lily. They think of you as their older brother, and I know you feel the same way.

****

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...

Then, one day we'll grow old, and have grandkids, and I will always be by your side. I know that no matter how much time passes, I will always love you. I have to go now, Daddy tells me that it's time, I will see you soon my love.

Love Always,

Victoire Lupin

A/N- I hope you can tell that the fine handwriting looking font is the letter that Vic is writing, and that the bolded font is the song lyrics!


End file.
